Changes
by Hana-Sama
Summary: Something happened at Dalton. Kurt has changed drastically. While Puck likes the new look, he can't help wondering and worrying about what happened to the boy. M/M. Past non-con. (At the moment this is a side project brought on by writer's block but this will depend on demand, too)
1. Prologue

**Changes: Prologue**

I was badly hurt at Dalton.

Sexually.

I was hospitalised.

By someone who mattered to me.

By someone I thought I was treasured by.

My dad told me to treasure myself, but how can I? After my ideals and my innocence were so cruelly ripped from me? Don't get me wrong, I matter... I just don't matter in the way I want to. I thought we had been at least friends – _at least_ – but after too much alcohol and an argument, I didn't matter enough for him to just _stop_.

Effectively, while my heart and mind still matter to me, my body no longer does. It's just skin.

I hate him for what he did to me.

But I'm thankful that it brought _him_ to me. That it brought _Noah_ to me.

* * *

_I'm suffering a little writer's block at the moment, but this idea has been floating around in my head for quite some time. Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 1: Kurt

**Chapter One: Kurt**

When I returned from Dalton, I was a completely different person. Angry. Hateful. Spiteful. I've always been a bitch, but never to the extent where I would actively seek to cause someone emotional harm. I didn't care anymore.

My outward appearance changed too.

Drastically.

I still wore designer labels, but the theme was more ominous. Blacks, midnight blues, deep purples, the colours remained, they were just darker. I changed my hair, let it muss up stylishly. Dyed thin strips of it to simulate the Pride Rainbow. My make-up became heavier. I began wearing black eyeliner and a slightly darker lip-gloss to give my mouth that 'just-been-kissed' look. Or 'just-given-a-blowjob' look depending on your perception.

I still cared about my appearance, don't get me wrong, it was just that my self-style was altered.

The first piercing I got was my tongue. I'd heard that it heightened the sensations of oral sex. I found it hard to talk for a week due to the swelling, but I didn't regret getting it done. My dad _flipped_ about it, but I think as he noticed the dramatic change in me, a change neither he nor I could control and caused by something I refused to talk about, he became more accepting. I like to think that it's because he understood that I was acting out in a way to prove to myself that I had _some_ control over my life in the aftermath of what had happened. The second piercing was my belly-button. It highlighted my flat stomach.

The day I returned to McKinley, about a week and a half after the incident due to my brief hospital stay, I knew all eyes were on this new me.

I strutted down the halls, proud of who I was, who I had become. I felt as though I should have my own theme tune. I felt glowers of envy, gazes of appreciation and glances of disgust; but the one I felt most, the one I wanted, was the look of lust.

I leant against my locker and glanced around, finally locking gazes with a pair of lust-blown pupils. A nameless student. Athletic. I nodded at him and signaled to the nearest bathroom. He looked suspicious. He pointed to himself. I licked my lips hungrily and nodded as I shamelessly looked him up and down. He deliberated for a moment. Looking up and down the hallway. No-one had seen the exchange. He held up his hand.

_Five minutes_.

We would be meeting after the first bell.

I smiled coyly. From his build I could tell that there was a serious possibility of the sex feeling _awesome_. If he was athletic, surely he would have stamina… Right?

"Boo?" I turned with a smile on my face.

"Hey, Mercedes."

Her mouth was open as she drank in my transformation. "Kurt, what happened? I mean you look great, but this isn't your usual, uhm…" She trailed off.

"My usual style?" She nodded and I shrugged. "I felt need for a change, after all, sweetie, fashion is all about change."

She smiled, taking what I'd said for the root and truth of it, "Well, you look stunning and I'm loving the new hair." She reached up and gently brushed the back of her index finger against the dyed strands.

"Thanks." The first bell rang. "I've got free period so I'll see you at lunch?"

"Okay." She hugged me and departed. I shut my locker and made my way to the bathroom.

He was already there.

* * *

It didn't last long. Slightly disappointing, but I suppose it didn't have to. We both got off.

Before he left, just as he was zipping up his pants – a grotesque pair of kakis – he threw a couple of fifties in my direction. I didn't return the money before he left, but I felt cheap. Then I remembered that this was just an exchange of skin.

The door was slammed shut as he left and I was still sprawled out in the cubicle, my skinny jeans still about my ankles basking in what was left of the post orgasmic afterglow.

Without worry of getting caught or someone walking in, I pulled a lighter and a packet of cigarettes from my satchel which had been thrown to the floor as he had bent me over the toilet. I took a cigarette into my mouth and lit it, breathing deeply and allowing the smoke to permeate my lungs.

Post-coital cigarettes were good, apparently. The relaxed feeling that had already flooded my veins was heightened further.

My tranquil state was interrupted when the main door to the bathroom opened. I threw the half-finished cigarette down the toilet, shimmied my pants up my legs and zipped the fly before stepping out of the cubicle just as a familiar voice hummed the opening notes to 'Sweet Caroline'.

I made a beeline for the mirror. A low whistle made it's way to my ears and my eye's met unique hazel in the mirror.

"Nice, Hummel." Puck grumbled, heat in his eyes as he openly leered at me.

I smiled and leant forward to fix my make-up. My eyeliner was a little smudged and my lip-gloss was gone – not from kissing, but from desperately trying to muffle my moans. I reapplied a little of the kohl liner and smeared the gloss onto my lips, smacking them together and pouting at my refection.

I realized that Noah had yet to move and I spun to stare him directly in the face. I licked my lips as my eyes smoldered. He swallowed.

"See something you like, Puckerman?"

He growled at me, "What the fuck, Fag?"

"You seemed to be looking at me pretty intently." I hoped onto the counter between the sinks. "I just thought you might want a little _something-something_."

He glared at me and advanced in a way I supposed he thought was threatening. I'd had worse.

When he was about a foot away, I was the one to lean forward and invade his personal space. I made sure my mouth was beside his ear. His breathing sped up.

"If you change your mind," I licked the shell of his ear, "you know where to find me." I reached down and caressed his cock through his jeans, "I'll give you and this _monster_ a ride you'll never forget."

Before he had a chance to respond, and the way that his mouth was gaping in a manner resembling a goldfish I don't think that he had the mind to, I left the bathroom and sauntered down the hall's to the library.

What? Just because I was a whore, I couldn't study? I was getting out of that hick town. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 2: Puck

**Chapter Two: Puck**

I know what people look like just after sex. It's something I'm usually responsible for and if I hadn't noticed the flush on his pale skin, the re-application of his make-up would have been a dead giveaway.

Fucking stupid Hummel! Making me, _me_, the Puckster, pop a boner like some freshman! I pride myself on both my sexual prowess and my stamina. I have had an insta-boner since I was _thirteen_! I don't know what it was – the new look he had, or the words – but he was all I could think about all day. Even when I had my cock in one of the Cheerios at lunch.

I was unsurprised to find that I wasn't the only guy suddenly noticing Kurt's sex appeal. He couldn't expect to come back to McKinley all different and sexy and shit and not get attention. I was pretty sure I even saw Santana get a little flustered at one point.

However, around the start of last period – maths for me, free for Kurt... I will never, to this day, forgive Shue for making us memorise the schedules of our fellow Gleeks – I was shocked to find Kurt talking intimately with the reason that he had left McKinley in the first place. I ducked into a less conspicuous place to observe what was going on. They had their faces close together and, to start with, Karofsky looked apologetic, _extremely_ apologetic but that expression morphed into confusion before finally settling on lust. I watched on as Kurt's slender fingers ghosted over David's crotch before the larger boy grasped his hand and pulled him into the janitor's closet.

It took me a couple of seconds to actually process what was happening but when it finally sank in I swiftly made my way to the door through which they had disappeared. Hesitantly, I pressed my ear to the door. There were low grunts and the sound of skin against skin, but it was the high, breathy moans that made me shudder.

Kurt sounded incredible. He was muffling his voice and damn if that turned me on more than I expected – once again with the insta-boner. All the girls I'd been with were excessively loud with the exception of a few and the way that he was quietening his voice made me think that he truly was enjoying himself. I'm not gonna lie, I did sometimes have doubts with whether or not the girls I'd been with were, in fact, faking it or whether they were just noisy.

It was over quickly, though that didn't surprise me and the light wheezing coming from Karofsky was off-putting, but it did give me time to find an appropriate hiding place.

I'd just ducked around the corner when David cautiously stuck his head out of the closet, Kurt's now-hoarse voice following with, "Don't worry, I won't come out for another five minutes, David, I gotta sort myself out anyway, you animal." It was flirtatious, and after what I had just heard between them, it shouldn't have surprised me, but I didn't think I would ever get used to that tone between the two of them. David growled and I heard Kurt giggle before the bigger guy slammed the door.

I was proud to have had enough self restraint to wait a total of thirty seconds before I pounced on the janitor's closet.

I slipped in as quiet as I could and I actually _moaned_ as I caught sight of Kurt's pale, perfect ass just before he slipped on his jeans. He jumped and with wide eyes turned to face me. He looked me up and down before the shocked look left his features, replaced with a seductive smirk. There was a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Puckerman... I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Any hole's a goal, Hummel."

It was strange, but I could have sworn that the smirk slipped a little before it returned. "This is a general philosophy these days, yes." He inhaled some of the noxious smoke and exhaled as he continued speaking, "So, what can I do for you, then?"

That was the moment that I should have asked about the sudden change in him, from sex-shy-virgin to sex-_god_, but as usual, I was too busy thinking with my dick.

"Suck me off." I growled, "All I been thinking about all day is how it'll feel."

The smirk became deeper as he regarded me and stubbed out the remainder of his cigarette.

He wasted no time in getting to his knees – I flinched as I thought about how hard his knees had hit the floor – and releasing my hard cock from the confines of my Levis. In seconds, he swallowed me whole as he glared up at me. There was a yet unknown anger simmering under the surface of Kurt's generally cool exterior and it was _hot_.

Something other than tongue brushed against my shaft before touching my cock head. I shuddered. I knew that feeling. I slid my fingers into his hair and yanked at the strand until he pulled off, mouth still open and tongue seeking my heat.

"Holy shit!" I gasped as I saw the small metal ball lodged into the muscle. I pushed him back onto me and fucked his mouth and throat ruthlessly. He took it all. "Jesus, Hummel!"

Slim hands massaged up from my calves, to my thighs and finally my buttocks. He gripped my ass-cheeks and guided me in and out of his moist cavern as his tongue worked _magic_.

I looked back down and into his eyes. The rainbow hair had fallen forward a little from the force of my thrusts and a flicked it back into place. He was still glowering up at me but the flush on his hollowed cheeks betrayed his own arousal. And, _God_, did his lips look good around my girth? All pink and spit-slicked.

His hands slid up to the waist-band of my jeans and yanked. I gasped as I felt his silky hands grasp my cheeks and part them slightly. His suction was brutal and made it hard to focus properly, but when a slender finger slipped down, ghosting over my hole and pressing insistently against my perineum, I completely lost it.

My hands flew t the back of his head, holding him down on my cock as I came with two sharp thrusts. He swallowed.

My afterglow was short-lived. He was on his feet and grabbing his bag before I even had the chance to offer to return the favour.

One thing I can't _stand_ is a completely one-sided sexual encounter.

It wouldn't do for my spotless record.

I'd have to seek him out to return the ecstasy he had given me.


End file.
